What's happening to me?
by amber'xx
Summary: What will Liam do when he recieves devastating news that changes his life forever. Will he stop running and deal with it?  Liam/Elektra   Please R&R!
1. Headache

'For this Story, Liam does not know about his older brother'

It was a bright summer's morning; the streets peaceful as people slept but not for much longer as the chaos that is Elm Tree house erupted.

'Breakfast' Mike yelled up the stairs. The kids came herding down the stairs, stomachs rumbling and headed for the kitchen where a table full of cereal and toast awaited.

'I hate Mondays, double maths!' Electra moaned pulling out a chair before slumping down and slinging her feet up onto the table.

Sapphire sat beside Electra pulling Harry up onto her knees, before pouring him a bowl of his favourite cereal. Harry giggled dipping Jeff's head into the milk. 'Yum' He laughed.

'Toast anyone?' Tracy asked, buttering two pieces of toast. 'Yep' Frank replied wondering into the kitchen. He plonked himself down beside Johnny crunching into his toast before adjusting his navy tie.

'Where Liam, Frank?' Mike asked, sipping on a cup of tea. Frank shrugged, not having seen Liam since dinner the previous night.

With that one scruffy pale looking Liam wondered in his hand on his head. 'Still got that headache?' Gina asked, pouring Liam some orange juice.

Liam nodded. Taking the orange juice from Gina.

'You need to wear your pretty glasses!' Electra laughed, making pretend glasses with her fingers. Mocking him, to much of the other kid's amusement.

'Electra!' Tracy, Gina and Mike shouted in unison. 'Here you go' Tracy says handing Liam his glasses case.

'I'm not wearing them!' He shouted knocking them flying off the table onto the kitchen floor. 'Liam the headache won't stop if you don't, you know what the optician said' Mike says calmly picking up the glasses and handing them back to Liam.

Liam shrugs, before taking them out the case and sliding them onto his face. 'Aw Liam!' Sapphire grins sarcastically.

'That's it!' Liam groans pulling them off his face.

'Right you horrible bunch, off to school you go!' Gina says slipping the glasses into Liam's bag.

'Have a good day'

* * *

><p>'Ring, ring, ring' the elm tree house phone erupted. Tracy darted into the office quickly picking it up. 'Yes?' she asks. This is high bridge school, regarding Liam O'Donovan.<p>

'What's he done now?' Tracy asked expecting the worse.

'Its regarding his coursework, he seems to be slipping behind. Liam's not the smartest, but his grades have been seriously slipping the last piece of work he handed in was awful, we wanted to see if we could talk about it today as its very serious'

Tracy nods. 'OK, well I'll make sure I'll have a word with him when he gets back, I'm sure its nothing' Tracy replies, as Mike enters the office carrying a stack of paper.

'Is there someone else I could maybe talk to? The women asks not convinced that Tracy knew what she was doing.

Tracy sighs, hating not being taking seriously and hands the phone to Mike.

* * *

><p>'Liam' Mike sighs heading into the school office shaking his head.<p>

'Take a seat' the large women with bright red lipstick behind the desk suggested.

Mike nods, pulling a chair up. The woman ruffles through a pile of crumpled paper on her desk before pulling out a ripped piece of paper and sliding it along the desk.

'This is Liam's last bit of coursework' She tells Mike crossing her arms. As Liam casually rocks in his chair, not a care in the world.

'Liam, what's this?' Mike asks, looking down at the few lines that were scribbled down.

Liam shrugs 'I couldn't concentrate I had a headache alright, just get off my case' Liam sighs kicking the desk in frustration.

'As you can see this is serious, and something needs to be done'

Mike nods, 'Liam what's happened, I know you've never been good at school but this?' his tone full of worry.

'I just couldn't concentrate my heads killing' Liam says, putting a hand on his head and titling his head back on the blue plastic chair.

'As you can see, he's always full of excuses' the woman says, sitting up in her chair and shaking her head at Liam. Much to Liam's hate.

Liam shoots up from his chair, the veins in his forehead buldging. 'IT'S NOT MY FAULT, STOP TREATING ME LIKE AN IDOIT!' He explodes, yanking the door open and storming out. 'Liam!' Mike calls, but it was too late Liam was now sprinting down the school corridors.

'I apologize, I will make sure he comes in tomorrow and that he does that peace of coursework. He just needs time to calm down and realize' Mike says, taking the paper.

The woman stands up 'Thank you for your time' Shaking Mikes hand before leading him towards the door.

* * *

><p>Liam carries on sprinting away from the school. His heart pounding sweat dripping from his brow, his entire body aching. He stops on the pavement outside Elm Tree when Tracy comes out of the door and spots him.<p>

He spins around about to run in the opposite direction still full of anger not wanting to face anyone... But Liam's unable to, his body just not letting him move. His body doubles over as a sharp pain attacks Liam's head sending him down onto the hard, cold concrete, crying in complete pain. Tracy sprints over to Liam whose entire body is shaking, 'GINA!' Tracy screams, kneeling down beside Liam. While Liam's body vigorously shook uncontrollably smacking against the hard concrete.

'It's OK, Liam!' Tracy says her hands shaking with fear and panic. She slides her phone out before quickly phoning 999.

Maybe there was more to Liam's behaviour...Something none could have ever predicted.


	2. Im just an average teenager

Liam layed silently on the rock hard concrete slowly opening his eyes, squinting at the sky above him. He's entire body felt limp, feeling completely bewildered to as what he just experienced and why.

'What going on?' Liam murmurs noticing dark figures crouched over his body.

'Liam, don't move OK. An ambulance is on its way' Mike says soothingly.

'I...I...Don't understand?' He questions as he feels something wet beside his head. 'Am I bleeding?' He mumbles.

'It's just a little bit, it's fine...' Mike says, trying to reassure him. 'I can hear a siren, few more seconds'

With that an ambulance appeared beside them, paramedics jumping out.

Liam stayed silent, as he willingly allowed them to move him up into the ambulance, all the time Mike staying beside him. Strange voices told Liam different things, but nothing went in. He dazed out, not taking anything in not being able to just laying their helpless. Wanting the pain to be over, wanting to get back to arguing with Electra, messing around with Frank and being a normal teenager.

Liam complied with everything they wanted him to do, the process of which took hours. His legs crumbled beneath himself when he was told he needed to have a 'brain scan' Mike were there every step of the agonizing tests which had to be undergone.

Liam slumped himself up in the hospital bed, the surroundings terrifying him and he had sinking feeling in his stomach. Liam never got scared, not about anything. He could get arrested, have a tag, but nothing was quite like this. He had been only been in a hospital once before this, since then would refuse to go near one. Several years a go when Liam was just a little boy. The experience Liam didn't remember much of, but the things he does remember were agonizing.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

_A 5 year old Liam O'Donovan sat lent against a bare hospital wall sipping on his carton of orange juice. The odd strange doctor or nurse would pass and comment on how cute he was and that everything was fine, but none ever explained why he was there and what was happening. He was just there waiting...waiting for something._

_He finished his juice and plonked it down beside him. When a strange women wearing a colourful cardigan approached him before kneeling down in front of him, taking his hand... Slowly taking him down the corridors out of the doors. Never to be returning to the hospital, never to be returning to the side of his dads hospital bed. None ever explained to the young Liam, he had to figure it out in his future years to come why he had no mum or dad and what actually happened at the hospital that night._

* * *

><p>'Liam' Mike called, tapping him on the shoulder. Making Liam jump.<p>

'We can go' Mike says smiling. 'What that's it? It's all done with?' Liam asks, jumping up of the bed.

A doctor wonders over and says in a neutral tone 'We will see you tomorrow at 10am for the results'

'Thank you, come on Liam'

* * *

><p>'Welcome home!' Everyone cheered as Liam strolled through the door. He laughed, 'thank you!'<p>

'You alright mate?' Frank asked, giving his best friend a high five. 'I'm fine, as if anything could beat me hay?' Liam replied giving his friend an unmanly hug.

Gina looked on from the doorway ushering Mike into the office and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>'Mike... what was wrong then, if the tests were all clear?' Gina asked biting her lip.<p>

'We haven't got the results back yet?' Mike says, opening the office door. Gina shuts the door before Mike has the chance to walk out.

'So he's still not in the all clear, and your letting him celebrate?' Gina shouts.

'Liam will be fine, he's a fighter...Now come on' Mike says giving Gina a friendly light punch.

'Mike, I've been doing some research...' Gina says taking a seat.

'Gina, honestly the doctors didn't act like their was a problem. Stop worrying' Mike says leaving the office.

* * *

><p>'Liam, what did they say?' Gus asks, notepad in one hand pen in the other.<p>

'Not now Gus' Tracy says, closing Gus's notepad. Leaving Gus gobsmacked.

'Everyone bed...' Gina says storming out in the lounge.

'But GINA' everyone groans in unison crossing their arms. Gina looks at all the kids individually their puppy dog eyes. '30 minutes longer' Gina says giving in they all cheer.

* * *

><p>11pm;<p>

'It's good to see Liam so happy like that' Tracy smiled, offering Gina and Mike a biscuit.

'Yeah, I was really worried about him... but he's going to be just fine' Mike replies casually dipping a biscuit into the tea. 'I reckon it'll just be severe migraines'

'Will you two please stop? Not in till we find out the results!' Gina explodes standing up.

* * *

><p>'Pssst Frank' Liam calls into Frank's bedroom.<p>

'Come in' Liam plonks himself down onto the end of his bed.

'I can't sleep, I feel sick' Liam tells Frank whose now sat up yawning.

'You are OK aren't you?' Franks asks turning on his bedside light.

'Look at me Frank, I look fine, so I must be will you come to the hospital tomorrow though?'

Frank nods 'Course'

'Thanks mate, I'm feeling a lot better now I'll go and try to get to sleep again, night' Liam says exiting Franks room.

Liam stared up at his bedroom ceiling what an eventful day he thinks to himself. I'm fine, I'm Liam O'Donovan, and nothing happens to me...I'm just your average teenager living an average life.


	3. Have to deal with it

Thanks for the reviews! Just to clear it up last chapter I changed the fact that Liam had a dad instead of being abandoned.

* * *

><p>A long line of blue plastic chairs awaits Liam and Mike in the bleak hospital corridor. Liam's hands shake as he starts pulling at the zip on his jumper, staring down at the floor the stench of disinfectant filled his nostrils. He sat and waited for that dreaded moment when his name was called.<p>

'Liam, would you like a drink?' Mike asks, placing his hand on Liam's knee which was shaking.

Liam shakes his head, even though he's gasping for a drink. He carries on wiggling his zip yanking it up and down, like a little kid. 'What's taking so long!' Liam spurts out.

'Its only 10.07 give them chance' Mike says staring at his watch.

'I wish Frank was here!' Liam sighed dropping the zip and looking Mike in the eyes.

'Frank, had to go to school you know that' Mike replied, handing Liam a bar of chocolate.

Liam whacks it away. In no mood to eat chocolate. After another 20 minute wait. A small timid woman appeared around the corner.

Liam's head shot up and sure enough 'Liam O'Donovan please' was called. Liam slowly gathered his thoughts as he stood up, becoming off balance once fully stood. Mike steadying him. 'This way' she says strolling off down the corridor and through various rooms in till the three reached a brown door with 'Dr Smit' sign at the top. The woman leaves, leaving Mike and Liam stood outside. Mike hesitated before knocking. 'Come in' A deep voice called. Mike stepped inside. Liam stood back, shaking his head. 'I can't' he mumbled holding onto the door frame.

'It's OK, Just come sit down' Mike mumbled taking Liam's arm and leading him to one of the wooden chairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Liam's POV;<strong>

My legs shook, my hands shook. Everything shook like crazy; up to this moment I've been convincing myself everyone will be OK. Now I'm not too sure. I couldn't even bear looking at the doctor.

'Right' the doctor began, I couldn't bare to listen I wanted to sit there and put my fingers in my ears till it was over. However I couldn't I had to sit there, a nervous wreck in the basic cupboard sized room. The odd 'Stop smoking' poster making the walls look slightly more interesting. I glanced around, getting a pretty good idea of the room. Being brought back to reality when Dr Smit said them words 'the problem is' At that my heart sunk, so something is wrong. What's wrong, why was he longing it out so much!

'JUST SAY' I blurted out, before quickly covering my mouth with my hand. 'Sorry, i say things when I'm nervous, sorry I do it a lot' I ramble on. My teeth chattering.

'The scans show that Liam has a growth on the brain, it's most likely a brain tumour'

It felt like the small walls were collapsing on me, my heart plummeted. I shook my head determined he must be lying. 'Cant be, I feel fine now!' I say now on my feet, pacing up and down the small room. Trying to get the words 'brain tumour' out of my head.

'There are things you can do though?' Mike splutters. His face turning a white colour, mouth open.

'I know this must be a shock, but please sit down Liam so I can explain further?'

With that I just totally explode, not being able to hold it together anymore. 'WHATS MORE TO EXPLAIN, will I die?' I scream, my palms clamming up my head stinging.

'At this stage...' I could feel my breakfast churning around in my stomach wanting to come back up.

'Sorry' I calmly say before slipping out of the door and dashing down the corridor past the blue chairs where I sat just moment a go completely unaware.

'LIAM' Mike called after me. I couldn't stop, I couldn't face anyone. I couldn't, I just couldn't, and I wanted to run away. Run away from this, far, far away. I run in till I couldn't. In till I had to stop and gasp for air. I was in the middle of no where. It soon dawned on me that I had been an idiot this wasn't going to solve it. I slumped down on the curb and held my head in my hands.

When did life get so serious, a week a go I had to worry about not having the latest trainers now this! I didn't know the whole story, I didn't know what it involved getting better but I knew it would be painful and serious. Serious something that I cant do...

* * *

><p><strong>Mikes POV;<strong>

I can't believe what's happened, I'm in shock. Driving around looking for Liam. The teenage boy who had just minutes a go got told he had a brain tumour. Panicking, that he might do something stupid. I look left right forward back, searching everywhere I can't think. I hear my phone beeping. I knew I shouldn't while driving, but I instantly grabbed the phone. Gina- 4 missed calls. I chucked the phone against the chair and carried on driving.

'Liam, Liam please!' My vision blurred by tears which were now sliding down my face, I wiped them away with the back of my hand quickly determined to stay strong for Liam.

* * *

><p><strong>Liam's POV;<strong>

I stand up controlling my breathing. Determined to be grown up about this. I head back in the direction of the hospital. Rubbing my eyes, I follow the path that I sprinted across 10 minutes a go. My walking speed increases, heading towards a main road I spot Mike and he spots me. I gulp and turn on my heels. Mike pulls the car up and jumps out. 'Liam, let's talk!' He yells after me.

My legs buckle bellow me, sending me hurtling down to the ground. Mike comes and puts his warm arm around me, my insides suddenly feeling warm. I sniffle, keeping my eyes wide. Not wanting to cry... It doesn't work I break out in floods. My breathing increasing. Mike passes me a tissue, and pats me on the back. 'I...I...want to go back to the hospital' I splutter. Rubbing my eyes. Mike helps me to my feet and then into the passenger seat. Mike starts the car and we set of to the hospital to find out my fate properly this time... I will just have to deal with what's thrown at me, get on with things... just like I have my entire life.


	4. Who would have ever thought

'Explains a lot of symptoms Liam has been receiving' Dr Smit says, the picture of Liams brain covering the computer monitor the abnormal large lump clearly visible.

'Its curable right?' Mike questioned his hands on his head.

'It could be a serious cancer but at this stage it is hard to tell' He replied steadily.

'What will the treatment be?' Liam finally piped up, after being sat silently taking all the information in.

'A course of radiotherapy and chemotherapy' Dr Smit explained further, his face blank showing no emotion. 'There will have to be more tests to see if it's Primary or Secondary tumour and if it's cancerous and if its terminal'

* * *

><p>'I'm not disabled' Liam sighed slipping out the car door which was held open by Mike.<p>

'I know...I didn't' Mike spluttered stepping back and leaving Liam to get out of the car unattended.

'Mike?' Gina called from an upstairs window.

'Come on Liam, go up to your room and I'll bring you some lunch yeah' Mike mumbled opening the large front door. Liam shot up the stairs, dodging Tracy on the way.

'Mike, Gina, what going on?' Tracy asked sprinting down the stairs dropping the pile of washing.

Mike ushered the pair into the office before locking the door and slumping himself down. Mike glanced at the pair. 'I would sit down' Mike told them pulling out two chairs.

'Milk...e' Gina spluttered.

'It's a brain tumour' Mike whispered.

'What?' Tracy asks, not hearing him the first time.

'BRAIN TUMOUR' Mike spoke up, turning his face away from the both not being able to bear looking at them. Gina sat in the seat, heart in her mouth shaking her head. As Tracy stood up. 'No' she screamed. Grabbing a book, and hitting Mike in the chest. 'Tracy please' Gina sniffled. Taking the book from Tracy and putting her arms around her.

Tracy pulled Gina off her. 'I'm going to see Liam' she says calmly heading out of the office.

'Knock, knock' Tracy called. Clearing her throat before stepping inside. Liam was laid out across his bed looking up not being slightly distracted by Tracy hovering in the doorway. 'Liam, can I get you anything some lunch?' Tracy whispered, not knowing what to do or what to say. He shook his head, turning his body around so he faced his blue bedroom wall. Tracy nodded, before slowly shutting the door and heading back downstairs.

* * *

><p>'Where's Liam?' Frank asked heading through the doors with the other kids.<p>

'Can we see everyone in the lounge' Gina piped up, hanging all the dumped school bags up.

'What's going on?' Carmen asked, applying lip gloss. 'Lounge' Mike replied, crowding them down the hall.

All the kids gathered on the two sofas. Rick, Tyler, Johnny, Tee, Carmen, Harry, Sapphire, Frank, Gus, Electra and Lily. All staring up at Mike with their glistening eyes, completely unaware.

'Waiting' Electra moans, kicking Tyler in the shin. Mike stood in the middle off them hands grasped together. 'Liam has an illness' He began to explain. A bunch of confused stares darted back at him.

'What illness?' Frank asked, sitting up right on the sofa.

'A serious illness, which means he will have, might have to spend some time in hospital'

'What?' Electra cried her voice full or worry and concern.

'Are you alright Electra?' Tracy asked, placing her hand on her shoulder.

'Is it cancer? My mum had cancer, she died' Lily innocently asked. At this the other children gasp.

'Mike what is it?' 'Mike?' 'Has Liam got cancer' All the kids bombarded Mike with questions. Mike not knowing how to answer... 'Um...' Mike replied coming over all dizzy.

'It's a brain tumour' Liam shrieked wondering into the lounge. Everyone's head turned to look at him. Silence filling the room. 'WHAT?' Frank finally exploding breaking the silence, getting up and heading over to Liam. 'But you look fine, you don't look ill?' He asked completely confused...

'Frank, it doesn't work like that' Gina piped up. 'There's still more to find out, he can be easily fixed' Mike butted in. Acting like he was talking about fixing a bike, something as simple as removing a tyre and replacing it with a new one.

'Liam why don't you go gets some rest?' Tracy shouted over the noise of everyone asking questions.

Liam sighed before strutting out, plonking himself back on his bed. Slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>'Liam' Electra called from the hall.<p>

'Get lost' He replied coldly covering his face with his pillow. Electra wondered in getting a lamp thrown in her direction.

'Liam, please' she pleads sitting down beside him.

'Don't act like you care, you don't give two shits!' He bellows, holding his head which was pounding yet again.

'Are you in pain?' Electra asks, taking his hand in hers comfortingly.

'What are you doing?' Liam groans pulling his hand from hers.

'Sorry' she sighs getting to her feet. 'Don't go' Liam cried grabbing onto her arm. 'Even think about telling people about this and I will hurt you' Electra threaten before putting her arms around Liam.

'Thank you' Liam mumbles, wrapping his arms around hers taking in her sweet smelling perfume. 'Never knew you could be... so caring' he laughs holding on tighter. 'Neither did I...' Electra admits, looking into his dark eyes. Slowly tilting her head forward, Liam edges forward his arms now wrapped securely around her neck. Their faces just centimetres apart, feeling like fate was pulling them together.

'I have a question'

Gus declares wondering in. He raises his eyebrow as the pair as they jump away from each other blushing. He slots down in between the two before pulling out his pen.

'A brain tumour is an abnormal mass of tissue in which some cells grow and multiply uncontrollably...' Electra grabs his notepad chucking it across the floor. 'Not now Gus' she says carting him out of the room.

'Sorry' Electra whispers before shutting the door behind her and wondering away.

'Two such different personalities who would have ever believed...'


	5. Game on

I'm trying my best to get this story as accurate as possible; I apologize if I get anything wrong. Thanks for the reviews

'Hey' Tracy announces creeping into the lounge.

'Someone play with me?' Johnny whines standing lent up against the pool table, arms folded.

'Don't look at me, I can't play' Tracy laughs tapping Tyler on the shoulder. 'Why don't you give Johnny a game?'

Tyler shakes his head 'Sssh I'm reading this comic' he replies turning away.

'Didn't know you could read, oh wait it's just pictures' Johnny mutters under his breath. 'Shut up Johnny, I heard that' Tyler grunts before throwing the comic at Johnny.

Johnny whacks the balls across the table before chucking the cue down. 'Johnny...' Tracy calls after him.

'Just leave him; he's in a really bad mood. Liam usually plays pool with him' Tee pipes up sighing

'Has anyone seen Liam today?' Tracy asks, looking around the quiet lounge. Everyone shakes their heads.

'Electra?' Tracy asks as she sits feet up on the table listening to her mp3 player. 'Electra' Tracy shouts yanking out one of her headphones. Electra glares at her pulling the other earphone out. 'What?' she asks coldly glaring at Tracy. 'Have you seen Liam today?' Tracy repeats.

'No! Why would I?' She shouts, placing her headphones back in and turning her music up to full volume. Tracy sighs walking out the lounge and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>'Tracy, it's your time to make dinner!' Gus gasps... 'Its 5.42 you're late putting dinner in!' He shouts tapping his watch.<p>

'OK, its going in now' Tracy says grabbing the oven trays.

'Jeff wants to know if you want him to set the table.' Harry asks bowing Jeff's head up and down. 'That would be very helpful Jeff' Tracy smiles handing Harry a couple of plates.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Gus demands pulling the plates from Harrys hands. 'The table can't be set in till 6'o clock!'

Tracy nods, knowing not to argue with Gus and his routine. 'Harry why don't you sit down for 10 minutes '14...' Gus butts in. 'Sorry 14 minutes, and then set the table' Harry nods slumping down in one of the kitchen chairs and plonking Jeff on the chair beside him.

'DINNER' Gina bellowed into the lounge. 'DINNER' Tracy yelled up the stairs. The kids came barging into the kitchen and grabbing a seat each.

'Should I go get Liam?' Frank asks Tracy who was serving up fish and chips.

'I'm not sure if he will want to eat after the biopsy tests, but I'll come with you to ask Frank' Mike says leading Frank upstairs.

* * *

><p>'Liam would you like some dinner; it's your favourite fish and chips?' Frank tries from outside his room. 'Liam?' Mike calls before stepping inside.<p>

Liam was fast asleep, letting out small snores. Mike slowly shut the door behind him. And ushered Frank back down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>'Is Liam OK?' Electra asks casually squirting ketchup.<p>

'Yeah, he's just asleep' Mike replies, scooping up some chips.

* * *

><p>'Liam' Gina calls slipping inside his room with a glass of water.<p>

Liam sits up rubbing his eyes. 'Yeah?' He asks sipping on the water. 'Dr Smit called, and that the results from the tests should be available in two days'

Liam nods 'OK' his face becoming paler. 'We were thinking of doing something tomorrow, bowling or the cinema or something would you like that?' Gina asks taking the glass of water off Liam and placing it on his side table.

'What so you can take my mind of the results?' Liam asks sarcastically.

'No course not, just...' Gina mumbled.

'Where Frank?' Liam asked, wanting to change the topic.

'Downstairs with the others' Gina replies, straightening out his bed covers and opening his window.

'Good, I'm up for a game of pool' Liam says yawning before standing up and pulling on a green hoodie.

* * *

><p>Mike wonders into the lounge carrying a massive bowl of toffee popcorn placing it down onto the wooden table before slumping down beside Carmen.<p>

'What no way' Johnny moans, 'It's my go'

'Why do you even bother you just lose' Liam laughs, 'Go on then have another go...' Liam offers kindly knowing the fact that it was in fact his go. Johnny pulled back and with full momentum pushed the cue forward sending the white ball flying.

'Winner' Rick calls out pointing to Liam. Johnny shakes his head. 'No way'

'YES WAY' everyone shouts at him high fiving Liam.

* * *

><p>'What am I not allowed in here?' Electra asks as she strolls in. Everyone looking at her.<p>

'Not like you wanting to spend time downstairs' Sapphire commented, taking a handful of popcorn.

'Well maybe it time for some change' Electra replied staring at the floor.

'Come give Liam a game of pool Electra' Tee calls out.

'I might just do that...' Electra replies, looking at Liam for the first time all day and heading over to the table.

'Game on Liam' she grins putting the balls back into the original position. 'Your going down...' Liam laughs. 'Wanna bet on that?' Electra asks grinning.


	6. Long way to go

Friday; the day of the biopsy results...

Liam ducked under his bed pulling at an ancient wooden box sliding it along the floor and plonking it down on his bed. Slowly lifting the lid off, and tipping the contents out. He glanced down at the different possessions and the different pictures. Picking one up; one from years a go of him and Frank when he'lld first moved into Elm Tree House.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

_'Liam get out' A moody old women, who Liam called moody Melanie, shouted at him as he held onto the car door shaking his head. 'Liam!' She screamed pulling at his arm. He pushed her arm away before sprinting off away from her. 'LIAAAAM' she screamed as the youngster sprinted around the corner knocking into a young blonde haired boy. 'Sorry I'm Liam'_

_'I'm Frank'_

_'This way now...' moody Melanie yelled yanking him towards the door. Dumping his bags down onto the step of the door. Banging on the door 'MIKE'._

_A middle aged man opened the door, with thinning brown hair wearing a wacky blue checked shirt. 'You must be Liam, come in' 'Frank, what you doing out there come in'_

_Melanie soon disappeared leaving Liam, Frank and Mike in the hallway of the house. 'Welcome to your new home Liam, I'm sure Frank will show you the way to your room and I'll take the bags up'_

_'So what do you do in this place for fun?' Liam asked jumping up and down on his new bed, covering the sheets in mud. 'Not much' Frank replied shrugging his shoulders. 'I'm starving' Liam groaned, his stomach churning. 'Well Mike will make us a sandwich' Frank replied._

_'Why don't we go diving for burgers?' Liam grinned. This to be the start of a wonderful relationship between the pair._

* * *

><p>'What's all this?' Tracy asks wondering in with a ham sandwich placing it down beside Liam.<p>

'Just things...' Liam began shovelling through the photos and pulling out the one taken at Frank's granddads bench. The photo they took after the maggot incident. Tracy laughed as she looked at it.

'Why have you got a burger box?' Tracy asked picking up an empty burger box. 'Long story...' Liam laughed.

'What's all this for then?' Tracy asked, picking up another photo.

'Were doing a family tree thing at school and like a life story' Liam sighed. Scooping all the pictures up.

'I remember I had to do one of them when I was about 12, I remember getting in loads of trouble with my social worker 'Elaine the pain' because I was to scared to show my classmates' Tracy explained.

'So...If you need any help, I'm always here'

'Thanks, got ages to do it now with all this time off school' Liam replied putting the lid on the box.

'Tracy, can you come to the hospital later?' Liam asked casually slotting the box back under the bed.

Tracy swivelled around looking at Liam. 'Yeah that should be fine'

'Thank you...' Liam replies biting into the ham sandwich and smiling at Tracy.

* * *

><p>Tracy, Mike and Liam set off on the 10 minute journey to the hospital. The journey feeling like forever to Liam, as he watched the surroundings through the glass windows...<p>

'Hello again Liam, Mike' Mr Smit smiled getting to his feet to shake their hands. 'And...'

'Tracy' Tracy smiled shaking his hand and sitting down beside Liam.

'The type of brain tumour you have is called a benign brain tumour and by the various tests we have been able to under go we can tell it's not cancerous'

Mike turns to Liam who is now crying. Tears splashing down his face, 'Hayfever' Liam sniffles, putting on a small smile.

Liam clears his throat. 'Please continue' holding back the tears building up.

'Most benign brain tumours can be removed; the benign tumours usually do not reoccur after removal, the best option for you would be surgery to remove it but of course we would discuss this'

Liam nods his hopes rising, 'So, I can get rid of it?' Liam questions, his breathing increasing.

'In most cases, once removed it doesn't return' Liam nods. 'But I can't get my hopes up in case in my case it does...' Liam says looking at the images on the computer screen.

Dr Smit nods. 'For the time being, a course of medicine will be best to help you deal with the symptoms but I can assure you everything will be fine'

* * *

><p>Liam practically skips from the car his hopes and ambitions sky high feeling like he was on cloud 9.<p>

'It going to be OK!' Liam shrieks as he's greeted by Gina and the others in the lounge.

Everyone bundling on top of him, 'CANT BREATH!' Liam laughs. Everyone slowly gets off laughing.

'Liam' Tracy says, as Liam doubles over onto the lounge floor. His face turning a ruby red colour. Sick flying from his mouth and spluttering the carpet, Liam sits up. Mike rushing to his attention while Gina and Tracy herds the kids out of the room.

'Liam, you need to take it slow' Mike sighs, as he hands Liam some medicine patting him on the back. Liam flops down on his bed. Feeling like the walls were moving, like he was being thrown around on a viscous rollercoaster. His eyes and head stinging.

'Your right, I'm still not quite there yet am I there's still a long long way to go' Liam admits curling up on his bed.

**If you have any ideas for future chapters i would love the hear them!:)**


	7. Why don't you ever let anyone close?

**Only just noticed I've been spelling Elektra wrong! Sorry, I'm going to carry on with Electra. Don't think it matters that much:')**

'I'll get the drinks' Mike announced shaking his head at Gina and Tracy who were trying to work out how the bowling machine thing worked.

'Coke'

'Coke'

'Lemonade'

Mike nods, heading off.

'Seriously, budge over' Sapphire says before tapping in everyone's name and pressing play.

'I knew that...' Tracy laughed. 'Harrys up first' Sapphire took Harry's hand before grabbing a ramp and pulling it up. As Mike wondered back with a tray of drinks.

Sapphire put the orange ball on the top of the ramp. 'Jeff wants to push it' Harry told Sapphire.

'I don't think he's strong enough, you can do it' Sapphire replied.

Harry pushed the orange ball softly leaving it slowly rolling down. Before smashing into the pins sending half of them flying.

'Yay...' Electra clapped sarcastically.

'What's your problem thought you were a new person?' Liam muttered, picking up a green ball.

'Leave it Liam' She replied turning away from him before taking a sip on her coke.

'NO' Gus screamed picking up a red ball. 'Gus that ones to heavy' Tracy explained handing him a yellow one.

'Liam your go' Tracy grinned.

'Watch how it's done' Liam announced strutting up to the bowling line. Before pulling his arm back and realising the ball sending it spinning at full speed smashing into the pins sending everyone flying. One pin wobbled... Before falling over.

'Oh yes, strike' Liam commented beaming doing a small victory dance.

'Nice' Frank commented high fiving Liam.

'Tee' Tee stepped up dragging a heavy ball along the floor before tapping it down the alley.

Electra jumped up and headed away from the others swiftly followed by Liam.

'What?' She demanded as she stopped outside the toilets turning to him.

'What's going on? Liam asks puzzled.

'Don't know what you mean' she lies.

'About what happened...?' Liam sighed restraining her from walking off.

'Yeah it was a mistake' she blurted.

'Oh... So you don't like me' Liam replied as casually as possible biting down on his lip.

Electra sighed 'I like you, but I don't do trusting people like' she mumbled, blushing.

'Why don't you ever let anyone get close to you?' Liam asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

_A young and vulnerable 14 year old Electra strutted around Layla's living room. The party in fall swing, music booming through the gigantic speakers, everyone having a really good time._

_'Hey wicked party Layla' Electra grinned sipping on her drink._

_'Thanks...' Layla replied smiling._

_'Don't spose you've seen Aaron?' she asks looking around the room._

_'Nope sorry' Layla replies before wondering off from her joining a group of girls huddled together in the corner. She pulls open her bag glancing at her phone. 10 miss calls from her care workers... 'Aaron, where are you? Xx' she puts grinning before placing down her drink and going for another wonder._

_Climbing up the stairs dodging the odd kissing couple. 'Alright?' Some strange looking girl asks her before tumbling over onto the floor. Electra sends her an odd look before twisting a door handle, the door handle she presumed was the bathroom. Stepping inside she had a massive shock, when she saw the boy she loved who she thought loved her back. Kissing a long haired blonde girl. She stumbles backwards, her lip _quivering.__

_The pair pull apart from each over turning there heads when they notice there not alone._

_'El...'Aaron shouts jumping away from the blonde hair girl who was applying an extra coat of lip gloss smugly grinning at Electra.  
><em>

_'DONT EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN' she screamed back before storming off tears rolling down her face. Feeling like a complete idiot, her heart in pieces. From that moment onwards the young girl never allowed anyone to get close to her. Always having a shield up so none could hurt her again._

* * *

><p>'I just...' Electra sighs her eyes darting away from Liam.<p>

'I like you I really do' She insisted.

'I just don't know...'

'Why did we almost kiss the other day then?' Liam says.

'I don't need this' Electra says before stepping away from Liam and stepping inside the girls toilets.

'LIAM' Tracy yells storming towards him. 'What are you doing?' She demands.

'Sorry' Liam replies before following Tracy back to the others, Electra joining them a few minutes later.

**Sorry it's only a short chapter****! Ideas very much welcome:D**


	8. How could you?

'Tyler, don't be so mean!' Carmen screams sprinting towards him bashing into him sending him hurtling down on the floor. 'WHAT' Tyler screamed back jumping to his feet yanking on Carmen's long brown hair making her cry in pain.

'Stop saying them things, about people dying in surgery!' Carmen shoots back kneeing Tyler in the side.

Tyler bashing into the corridor wall. 'Stop!' Mike yelled sprinting down the corridor. Yanking them both apart, restraing them both as they both wiggle trying to be let free.

'Office now!' Mike demands pulling them through the house towards the office.

'What's going on?' Mike demands wiping his sweaty brow.

'He...He' Carmen began staring at Tyler raging like a bull.

'She can't take a joke' Tyler pipes up laughing.

'Get out both of you, I think I know what was going on now your both on washing up duty for a week... Go' Mike demanded sternly. They both sighing falling onto their feet and stomping out.

* * *

><p>'Gina I need to have a word' Mike says leading Gina into the office.<p>

'I'm worried about how Liam is affecting the other kids' Mike begins... Turning the computer monitor around to show Gina a website which had a the title 'Blue Bridge high care home'

Gina raises her eyebrow... What Mike was trying to tell her soon dawning on her. 'You can't' Gina mumbles.

* * *

><p>'For surgery we are going to have to refer you to a neurosurgeon to see whether surgery is suitable for you. After the operation, radiotherapy treatment may be given to reduce the chances of the tumour returning' Dr Smit explained.<p>

'OK' Mike says nodding his head looking at the sheet of information he hand be handed, gulping.

'How do you feel about that?' Dr Smit asked turning his attention to Liam.

'Whatever gets rid of it' Liam smiles nodding.

'Have another appointment tomorrow, for now I have a prescription for the anticonvulsant medicine' Dr Smit says handing Mike the piece of paper with the prescription on it.

* * *

><p>'Liam come, yeah' Gina shouted above the noise in the lounge. 'What why...' Liam asked bewildered.<p>

'Just come' Gina insisted. Liam sighed before getting up and leaving the others.

'Sit down, Liam' Mike told him. 'I'm here' Tracy announced heading into the office and chucking her bag down. She smiled before slumping down.

'What's this about?' Liam asks again.

'We believe the fact that we've had to spend a lot of time with you it's affecting the others' Gina spoke.

'What you trying to say Gina?' Liam demanded scowling at her.

'Just for a short while, we think it'll be best for you to move to another care home one that has specialised staff' Mike mumbled.

Liam shot up. 'You're kicking me out?' He asked, clenching his fists and shaking his head.

'Mike you can't!' Tracy butted in. Hand on Liam's shoulder.

'We think it would be for the best' Gina began to explain further.

'Fine, I'll go now...' Liam replied calmly slipping out the office door before storming off towards his bedroom. Tracy running after him.

'What's going on?' Frank asked as Liam sped past him.

'There chucking me out that's what!' Liam exploded smashing the door shut on Tracy's face. Grabbing a rucksack and stuffing his belongings in it, fuming feeling completely humiliated. Pulling clothes from his wardrobe and stuffing it in. 'I know where I'm not wanted' he muttered to himself.

'Liam's leaving?' Tee asked Tracy who was banging on Liam's door.

'That's out off order, you can't do that' Johnny piped up.

'Gina and Mike thinks it's for the best' Tracy told them all.

'And you agree with that?' Electra shouts.

'No course not, I didn't know... I don't want Liam to go' Tracy sighed.

'There's nothing we can do' Rick told the others. 'There must be something...' Johnny grunted.

'Maybe there is' Tracy told them as Liam aggressively continued to fill his bag.

'What's your great idea?' Frank asked. 'We have to do something'

'Stage a protest of course, I did it years a go. I know you couldn't believe it but a new care worker thought it was best for me to move to another care home all the kids packed the bags and made a stand' Tracy announced. The kids looking at one another before speeding off in different directions.

'Liam, I won't let this happen' Tracy explained leaning against his door. Liam yanking his door open sending her tumbling in. Liam stormed down the corridors erupting like a volcano. 'Liam' Mike spoke calmly stepping out in front of him.

'Move' Liam demanded shoving Mike out the way swinging his heavy bag at him. 'Liam, don't look your hurting yourself' Mike replied watching Liam crouched over holding his head. Liam mustered all his strength. 'How could you Mike?' Liam croaked.

'Just calm down and think about this yeah, would only be for a little while' Mike tried to reason. Making Liam even more angry.

It wasn't working. Liam shocks his head, not accepting it. Knowing that all his friends, that he treated as family, were at Elm Tree. He wouldn't allow them to chuck him out. He wasn't backing down no matter what. 'I'm staying here or I'm running' Liam screamed like he was a bomb that had just exploded. Wacking Mike in the side. Tracy hovering behind them both.

'Tracy?' Mike asked as she sped past him sending him off balance.

'How could you...' Liam asked again shoving Mike in the stomach his nostrils flaring. His face turning a vile purple colour. As he shoved and shoved with the little energy he had left.

'I'm doing it, because it's for the best' Mike told Liam as he took Liam's punches like a punch bag. 'I hate you' Liam told him coldly before ducking under his arm and darting away. Turning back to look at Mike and Gina. His heart shattering, thinking he could trust Mike and Gina but now knowing he was wrong. He felt safe here, but that was all going to change. He yanked the door open, wanting to get away from the place he wasn't wanted.

Stepping outside. A feeling of joy over coming him as he watched the kids standing with there arms crossed. 'Liam goes we all go' they all chanted in unison. The anger slowly seeping from Liam's body being replaced with happiness. He watched on fondly noticing Tracy at the front of them all cheering them on. Liam winked at Tracy, before wondering over and joining the rest.

**I wasn't too sure on this chapter hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. You can trust me

'OK, Liam can stay' Mike sighs letting in.

A loud roar of cheers erupting. Frank putting his hand up for Liam to high five but getting rejected as Liam sighs, strolling inside. Everyone was over the moon, everyone but Liam that was. Even though he could stay he still didn't feel wanted.

* * *

><p>'What's wrong?' Frank asks, as Liam layed arms behind his head.<p>

'I thought I could trust Mike you know...' Liam gulped. Frank glanced at his best friend...Tears slipping down Liam's damp face.

'Nice hey?' Electra beams storming into the room. Liam quickly turning his face away.

'Alright?' Electra asks, unaware of just how hurt Liam was.

'So...' She says casually. Silence.

'Are you crying?' She roars with laughter.

'Go on then have a LAUGH' Liam exploded. Jumping up from his bed. 'I wasn't...' Electra mumbles, 'Sorry' she gulps.

'Frank, can you give us a minute?' Liam asks. Frank nodding and exiting.

* * *

><p>'I am sorry, I know how you must feel I've been chucked from so many care homes I've lost count' Electra replies cheerily. Giving Liam a friendly punch.<p>

'I thought I could trust Mike, but no' Liam sighs, head in hands.

'Can't trust none, thought you would know that by now Liam' Electra replies slumping down on his bed.

'I don't like seeing you like this' Electra admits, looking Liam in the eyes. Worried for her friend.

'What are you doing?' Electra asked as Liam picked up his earlier made bag and stuffing it under his bed.

'Leaving' Liam replied calmly. 'Don't be stupid, Liam' Electra replied. 'Like you said can't trust none' Liam replied. Pulling out his bedside draws.

'Well, running away isn't going to solve anything... your Ill as it is' Electra says, holding onto Liam's arm and looking him into the eyes. 'You can trust me' '

OK, I trust you not to grass on me' He says calmly. 'Im leaving'

'Liam, please I know it's hard but...' Electra pleaded.

Silence.

**Electra POV;**

I glanced at Liam; I can't believe when I first met him I pushed him across the pool table. How much time it had taken, but it had happened I had trust in Liam. Trust that rarely happened. I knew this was right; somehow it would make things better. I had never felt like this before.

I leant my head towards his, him leaning closer and closer to my face are lips connecting. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine. I slowly stepped back, my heart rate lowering. As Liam still faced me. A small grin appearing on his face. I felt relieved. Finally being able to put my feelings out there. Maybe this could be special...

'That was...' I begin gulping.

'It was nice' Liam replies, before leaning in again.

**AH cheesy? Hope it wasn't too bad but I am bad at writing this kind of thing. ;D**


	10. All to play for

**Trying my best to update daily for you guys! So heres another chapter hope you enjoy!:)**

'Liam' Mike called from the hallway. Electra and Liam instantly pulling away from eachother hearts racing at the thought of being caught. Acting natural.

'Oh here you are' Mike says opening Liam's bedroom door. 'Liam I think we need to talk'

Electra quickly slips past Mike, grinning to Liam as she passes.

'No thanks' Liam says coldly. 'If you don't mind... I'm tired' He hints.

'Oh sure, but Liam earlier I thought that moving you would have been the best thing for you... I didn't mean to make you feel...' Mike began.

'Feel unwanted?' Liam asked shaking his head.

'I didn't want you to feel like that, and got the hospital in the morning'

'I don't want you to come, I want to go with Tracy or Gina anyone but you' Liam announced. The smile on Mike's face disappearing.

Silence. 'If...If that's what you want' Mike finally pipes up.

'Night' Liam replied bluntly opening his bedroom door, ushering Mike out.

* * *

><p>'Breakfast'<p>

'I've made a list' Gus announces proudly. As he slurps his drink.

'Why doesn't that surprise me' Tee laughed.

'What's it about?' Johnny asked peering at Gus's notepad.

'It's about Electra and Liam' Gus began.

'What...' Electra demanded.

Liam strolled into the kitchen in a good mood slumping down on an empty chair beside Tee and Harry.

'What's going on?' Liam asked innocently.

'Gus has seemed to have made a list about us' Electra informed him.

Liam choked on his drink, spluttering it everywhere. 'Us?' He asked laughing.

Intrigued. 'What does it say?'

'You have been spending double the time you would normally together' Gus announces. 'At 5.38pm...' 'That's enough Gus' Liam butted in.

'OOH yeah what's that about?' Sapphire asked.

'Nothing' Liam and Electra replied in unison. 'If you say so...' Sapphire chuckled not convinced.

* * *

><p>'Tracy are you taking Liam?' Mike asked sipping on his tea in the office.<p>

'Why, I thought you were taking him?' Tracy asks.

'He...doesn't want me too' Mike admits.

'Oh, what because of yesterday? Can't blame him' Tracy admits.

'Tracy... I did it for him' Mike argued.

'He wouldn't think that, he must have felt like he wasn't wanted' Tracy snapped back. Wanting to stick up for Liam. Disagreeing with Mike's actions yesterday.

Mike sighs. 'Can you just take him please...?'

'Sure'

* * *

><p>'You OK?' Tracy asks as her and Liam sits in the familiar blue plastic chairs in the cold and daughting hospital corridor. 'Yep' Liam lies, feeling terrified about what he was about to be told. Biting down on his lip waiting for his name to be called.<p>

'Liam O'Donovan' The timid nurse called.

'A craniotomy is an operation that involves opening the skull. For this operation, you will be given a general anaesthetic. However, you may be awake for at least part of the operation. This is called an awake craniotomy' The doctor explained.

'For about the first 12 hours after the operation, you'll be closely observed, probably in the intensive care unit. You will probably have frequent observations taken to begin with. These are known as neurological observations, or 'neuro obs'. They include checking how alert you are, testing your reflexes, checking that your pupils react to light as well as checking your pulse, blood pressure, the amount of oxygen in your blood and number of breaths each minute. At first you may be cared for on a machine which maintains your breathing'

'Um...' Liam mumbled, having to take all this terrifying information in one go. 'It's totally normal to be nervous' The doctor assured Liam.

* * *

><p>'How did it go?' Mike urged as Tracy and Liam entered the house, back from the hospital.<p>

'Like you care' Liam mumbled before pushing past Mike sending him off balance.

'Liam' Frank called stepping out of his room, 'You OK?'

'Why does everyone keep asking me, YEAH IM OVER THE MOON' Liam hurtles back. For the first time in his life getting mad at Frank, 'Liam...' Frank whimpers looking at his best friend. Hating how stressed, and how un happy he was.

'I didn't...Mean that' Liam whispers. 'Sorry, I.. Just everything is so messed up right now. I don't know how to feel you know'

'Game of football?' Frank suggested, knowing whenever Liam was sad football always cheered him up no matter what.

* * *

><p>'Johnny you idiot!' Liam yelled as Johnny tripped over the ball going flying across the grass, his clothes covered in mud.<p>

Liam throwing his foot up into the air sending the ball hurtling into the back of the goal.

'Nice' Rick grinned high fiving Liam. 'Your girlfriends over there' Tyler laughed pointing to Electra who was hid behind the tree observing them.

'I'll be right back' Liam told them all as he collected the ball before throwing it up into the air.

'You OK?' Liam asked as Electra lent against the tree casually. 'Yeah, good thanks' Electra smiled.

'Good' Liam smiled back. 'Why don't you join in?' He offered. 'You're alright' Electra laughed.

'Come on...Unless you're scared' Liam taunted laughing. 'Bring it then...' Electra replied spiriting across the grass followed by Liam.

'Me, Frank, Electra v Johnny, Tyler and Rick' Liam announced.

The game kicked off it full flow soon the ball was kicked into the goal by Frank who celebrated with a victory dance. Johnny groaning as he missed the goal, Tyler shoving him. 'Come on' Rick sighed pelting the ball. Soon it was 1-1 and all to play for. Liam sprinted up the field yelling to Electra to the pass the ball. When a sudden rish of nausea and dizziness hit him, his vision blurring the ball turning into several balls spinning around in a circle.

'Liam?' Frank called. Not like Liam to allow the ball to be taken from him, 'Get Tracy' Liam demanded his legs becoming weak, not being able to hold his body up he buckles down onto the grass.


	11. Your like a son to me

'Liam' Mike mumbled bending over Liam who was layed across his bed having been carried there. His arms and legs dangling from his bed. His face a vile white colour. All his energy drained.

Liam's eyes fluttered open his head still throbbing, 'What...' Liam asked puzzled. All he knew he was playing football... and the next thing he was here, like something out of doctor who.

'You passed out' Mike told him. 'Have you been taking the medicine?' Mike asked concerned. Liam pulling himself up into a sitting position. 'Yes' Liam lied clutching his bed frame to hold him up right.

'Liam, it's not a thing you choose if you want to take or not you have to' Mike told him concered.

'Whatever' Liam sighed. 'No Liam, it helps you' Mike tells Liam who wasn't interested too busy glaring out of his bedroom window.

'You care now, yeah?' Liam grunted, clenching his fists, the fact that Mike wanted to move Liam to another care home still fresh in Liam's mind. 'Liam, I do care about you' Mike insisted. 'Let me get you some water' Mike nodded before leaving Liam.

* * *

><p>'You OK?' Electra mumbles, peering into Liam's bedroom. 'Yeah I'll be alright' Liam told her, putting on a small smile. 'Come in' Liam urged.<p>

'I was worried' Electra admits slumping down beside Liam. 'I'll survive' Liam laughed, lightening the mood.

'Would you want to do something tomorrow?' Liam questioned. 'What like a date?' Electra asked, blushing.

'Yeah, spose so...' Liam smiled.

'Yeah, that would be good if you feeling well enough' Electra nodded. 'OK I'll sort it and I'm serious about you and me...' Liam babbled.

'Water' Mike announces strolling in with a glass of water and the various different medicines Liam needed to take. 'Didn't mean to interrupt anything' Mike grinned.

'I'll go...' Electra mumbled before dashing from the room.

* * *

><p>'Here...' Mike says handing Liam the water and a pill. 'It doesn't help, makes me feel even worse' Liam whines whacking the water away. 'It helps Liam, your not helping yourself' Mike insists.<p>

'Fine' Liam replies yanking the glass and swallowing the pill. 'Happy now?' He asks sarcastically.

'Liam, your like a son to me... You mean lot's to me. I know you don't believe it but I do care about you' Mike announced. Tears brimming in his eyes.

Liam cleared his throat before looking up at the man, the man that he once adored. The man who treated him like a son, but he still couldn't understand and accept the fact that he wanted to get rid of Liam. 'You hurt me, Mike' Liam mumbled before turning away from him.

'I made a mistake, I did the wrong thing...I shouldn't have' Mike admitted. 'Your like a son to me, I wanted to do the best thing for you Liam' 'Please look at me' Mike spluttered facing the back of Liam's head. Liam slowly swivelling around nibbling his lip. Grasping his hands together.

'I'm sorry too' Liam snivelled much to Mikes surprise. 'You have nothing to be sorry about?' Mike says placing his arm around Liam's shoulder.

'Not like I've been easy to look after like, you've probably got most of your wrinkles because of me and the stress I cause' Liam laughed. 'Think your right about that' Mike laughs pointing to the wrinkles on his forehead. 'Your worth it though Liam' Mike nods wraping his arms around the young boy.

'Thank you' Liam mumbles. 'Now let's go finish that game of football...You can be on are team' Liam ordered.

**Sorry that it's only a short one, nearly at 30 reviews thank you all!**


	12. Failed Picnic

**Past the 30 review marks thank you!**

_'But something happened  
>For the very first time with you<br>My heart melts into the ground  
>Found something true<br>And everyone's looking round  
>Thinking I'm going crazy<em>

_But I don't care what they say_  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>They try to pull me away<em>  
><em>But they don't know the truth'<em>

* * *

><p>'Knock, knock' Liam quietly tapped on Electra's bedroom door at 7am.<p>

'GET LOST ITS 7AM' Electra shrieked. Grabbing her alarm clock which was beeping throwing it flying across the room smashing into the door.

Liam laughed before slotting a piece of paper under her bedroom door before slipping away heading to the kitchen. He got to work, grabbing different food before anyone woke up. Grabbing a tub of strawberries, chocolate, sausage rolls stuffing it into the wooden basket before sneaking back out of the kitchen, stuffing the basket in his room.

Electra slipped from her warm bed covers scooping up the note. Unfolding it to reveal the message; '12 o clock, the park... Liam' she rolled he eyes. Not knowing what to think to be over the moon, or to laugh. She quickly stashed the note in her pocket. She pulled her curtains, showing the depressing whether outside the dark grey clouds, rain splattering against her window.

11.30am soon came around, and Electra planned her escape route. She knew Mike, Tracy and Gina would be in the office scoffing biscuits any minute so she had to wait... She quickly shot from her room, dodging the over kids. Making sure none saw her left, not wanting to be questioned. 'Have you seen Liam?' Too late... Mike asked Electra puzzled. 'No...' Electra lied...Waiting for Mike to nod and return to the office. He questioned her for a few more minutes before finally allowing Electra to go.

Electra trudged along the pavement through the pouring rain, her hood wrecking her freshly straightend hair her new blue shoes getting soaked in the puddles. 12.03. She glanced around the field, which was empty except for a few dog walkers getting soaked as their dogs pulled them through the puddles...Spotting a figure by the trees she wondered over gritting her teeth.

'Hi!' Liam greeted her enthusiastically. Electra breaking into fits of laughter. Liam sighing. 'Is it really that bad?' He asked, shattered. Electra glancing down at the wooden picnic basket and the red and white checked blanket layed on the ground.

'Well... Who has a picnic in the rain Liam?' She asked, the blanket getting soaked. Rain from the trees dripping down onto her, making her shudder.

'Yeah I didn't exactly think that part through' Liam admitted. 'It's nice though...' Electra smiled not wanting to hurt Liam's feelings. Knowing just how much effort he had put in.

Electra pulling her coat off to sit on, the mud squelching below her. The cold air hitting at her bare arms, making her shiver. Liam instantly removing his hoodie handing it to her, not caring if he was cold.

'Thanks' Electra smiles pulling Liam's warm hoodie on.

'Look Liam, this is really nice... But It's weird for me' Electra admitted biting into a bar of chocolate.

'How come?' Liam asks confused. 'I'm not used to anything like this, just casual'

'Oh...'

* * *

><p>'Where are you all going?' Mike asks, as Johnny, Rick, Tyler and Frank lined up at the front door pulling there trainers on.<p>

'Going to play football' Rick told Mike pulling his checked shirt hoodie from the rack.

'It's raining...' Mike told them.

'Oh well...' Johnny sighed. 'Were bored'

'Alright then, but don't go far...' Mike told them.

'Why don't we go to the massive field?' Rick suggested. The garden looking like a mud slide.

'Yeah, good idea' Tyler piped up taking the ball before sprinting away.

* * *

><p>'If you want we can go, your right this was a stupid idea' Liam accepted closing the basket abruptly.<p>

'Liam, it's the sweetest thing honest but...' Electra tried to convince him.

'But, what I can't do anything right' Liam sighed folding up the blanket.

'I didn't mean that...'

'What did you mean then?' He shoots back bluntly. Feeling hurt. 'Sorry...' Electra gulps putting an arm around Liam, trying to comfort him.

* * *

><p>'Here?' Frank asked, finding a small patch of grass. 'No...' over here by the tree's' Johnny ordered leading the boys over towards the trees, the rain slowly coming to a stop.<p>

'How come Liam didn't want to come?' Rick asked Frank. 'I didn't know where he was' Frank admitted putting his coat down to make a goal post.

'Oh my god...' Tyler gasped. Pointing to Liam and Electra in the distance, the pair arms wrapped round each over.

'Got to take a picture' Tyler laughing pulling out his phone. 'Don't' Frank defended whacking Tyler's phone away.

'GET IN THERE!' Tyler yelled in hysterics. Johnny joining in. 'Come on...' Tyler laughed. 'Leave them alone, Tyler' Frank told him sternly.

* * *

><p>Liam and Electra both spun around. Thinking they were alone. 'Don't tell me that's Tyler...' Electra gasped, mouth wide.<p>

'So what if it is...' Liam sighed. 'I don't care what they think... Why do you care about what people think about you?' Liam burst. Hating the fact that Electra was ashamed to be seen with him.

'And you don't, you want everyone to love you Liam..Mr populaur.' Electra shoots back. Storming off in the opposite direction as Tyler and Johnny taunted. Not looking back, her speed increasing. Feeling like she had been a made a fool of.


	13. Life goes on

It had been two weeks since the picnic in the park incident. Liam and Electra had hardly exchanged any words to each over, both hurt just sending each over nervous looks neither of them prepared to talk about things. Walking out of the room when either of them entered. Liam's love life might have been on hold, but one thing that never stopped was the hospital appointments...

Liam was terrified to find out the date of the surgery. The surgery that would potentially save his life. The date only 3 days away, he had been filled high with information. Liam had never had surgery before, the nearest to surgery was when he broke his arm when he was younger falling off skateboard, which doesn't even come near to getting a brain tumour removed.

Liam had been spending most his time with Frank and Mike. He was now furious with the majority of the kids, teasing him about him and Electra twenty four seven. Unaware to Liam, Electra was terrified about the surgery too... Even though not fully admitting having feelings for Liam. Choosing to try and block out what happened between the pair, refusuing to except the fact that she might actually like someone.

He lived every day to the fullest, not letting anything get him down not even the Electra situation. Liam felt like he had changed over the past few weeks, felt like he had been forced to grow up. When ever possible Liam would want to go into school, so if possible he could patch up some of the mistakes he had made and maybe actually get some decent GCSE'S so he could do something with his life, now knowing that life wasn't to be taken for granted not ever.

Liam expected that the surgery would be over and done with; he would be in and out and would be able to live his life again without worrying about if he had taken his medicine, being the normal energetic Liam that he knew he was. He had been told that it might not be that easy though, that it might come back when he least expected it that things might not go to plan.

However Liam wasn't prepared to let anyone know how he felt, he believed that everyone thought that he was OK with it all that's the way he liked it. Wanting to have a postive out look on things. There would often be a nervos atmosphere surrounding Elm Tree House though, as even the slightest thing could set Liam off. So here began the long and vigorous journey which was surgery and getting Liam back to full health, so he could continue to live his life as he wanted too.


	14. Getting closer by the minute

Liam glared out of his bedroom window watching as the other boys played a game of football, longing to be able to play but feeling physically and mentally drained. He so longed to be able to play football for hours on end again, the medication which he was taking made even the simplest tasks impossible. Liam just wanted the surgery to be over and done with but then he was dreading it. Dreading all the being fussed over and the possible effects of surgery.

'Liam...' Mike called from the hallway. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure...' Liam replied staring down at the carpet. His gut churning with worry. His full thoughts on tomorrow, just wanting to be able to do something to distract him, put his thoughts elsewhere.

'It's time, you think about packing' Mike told him yanking a large black suitcase into his room. Liam gulped, looking at just how big the suitcase was. 'Mike, I'm not moving into the hospital you know...' Liam smiled, still having the strength to make a joke.

'Just in case...' Mike mumbled. Pulling open Liam's draws.

'Are they going to shave all my hair off?' Liam finally pipes up. 'The doctor said it would only be a small amount, probably not even noticeable' Mike replied. 'Anyways look at me... I don't have much hair yet I still manage to look good' Mike grinned, please at his joke. Liam let out a little laugh, but then soon stopped when Mike had to talk serious.

'We'll be leaving at 9am tomorrow morning'

'Oh, right yeah OK. Can you pass me that hoodie I want to go play football' Liam told Mike. 'Don't be stupid, you can barley move... why don't you get some rest' Mike suggests being a ble to see just how tired Liam was.

'I don't want too...' Liam sighs flopping down onto his bed. 'How about, I go get the others and you play a game of cards?' Mike suggests picking up the pile of cards on Liam's bedside table.

'OK...' Liam agrees.

Frank, Rick and Tyler wonder into Liam's room. Liam scowling at Tyler.

'Get lost Tyler' Liam grunts, not wanting to hear another 'joke' about him and Electra... Trying not to think about it.

'I won't say anything... I promise' Tyler nods.

Liam sighs, allowing them all to slump down around him before slowly shuffling the cards and handing them out.

* * *

><p>'But why...' Tee moaned, as she sat on the breakfast bar in the kitchen along side Lily and Carmen.<p>

'The last thing he will want is a party Tee' Tracy says pouring them all a drink of orange.

'We could give him a make over?' Carmen suggests. 'No... He's a boy' Lily laughs.

'We just want to make him feel better' Tee announces.

'I think he just needs to have some peace' Tracy nodded. Knowing that the last thing Liam would want right now is a big fuss made.

'But...' Tee began but being cut off mid sentence when Electra strolls around the corner.

'Love is in the air' Carmen chuckles. Receiving a sharp pain in her chest by Electra's elbow making full force with her. Carmen yelping with pain.

'That's enough!' Tracy shouts pulling Electra away. 'Just leave it Carmen' Electra tells her fiercely before storming out. Tracy sprinting after her.

'Wait' Tracy calls. Electra spinning around rolling her eyes. 'I don't want to hear it'

'Just go and speak to him please' Tracy pleads. Knowing that they would both feel a lot better if they just spoke about what happened.

'No' she refused sprinting away, up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.

* * *

><p>'I've made a list' Gus declares proudly to Gina who was plonked behind her desk in the office tapping away on the keyboard. 'Go on...'<p>

'9am, leave for the hospital... 10am Liam...' 'OK Gus' Gina says taking the list of the different times for Liam's surgery away from him.

'I haven't finished' Gus informs her. 'For the first 12 hours after the operation...' Gus begins again. Gina rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>'No I won' Tyler groaned chucking his cards down onto the bed. 'No you didn't, Liam did' Rick sighed.<p>

'How?' Tyler demanded. Liam's eyes fluttering. 'Liam, show him your cards' Franks says.

Liam rolled his eyes, yawning flicking over his cards. 'Guys, if you don't mind I want to get some sleep...' Liam says his head flopping. 'It's not even 6 o clock yet' Tyler says gathering the cards.

'Just move...' Rick sighs pulling Tyler out of the room.

'I'll see you in the morning before you go...' Frank mumbles, before slipping out off Liam's door and slowly shutt_ing it._

Liam now fast asleep, needing all the energy he could get for the surgery which was getting closer and closer by the minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, promise the next one will be very long. Still a massive thank you for the reviews please keep them coming! Keep your hopes up maybe something will happen between Liam and Electra you never know!:)<strong>


	15. Surgery

**I've tried to get this as accurate as I can; sorry if anything is wrong. Nearly at 40 reviews!:)**

Liam was led down a narrow hospital corridor, his legs shaking the smell of cleaning products stinging at his nostrils. Making small steps, Mike beside him keeping him up right. As they went round the corner they were greeted by many doctors and nurses. Them all saying the same thing 'It's going to be OK'. Liam wasn't too sure; he couldn't believe it was going to happen today. Like expected their was many things Liam had to be told before the operation, like the possible side affects the chances of it coming back. Liam didn't focus on these things though; he just wanted to take each step by step getting each stage over and done with before thinking ahead to the next, this way making it more bearable.

Liam was then led away from Mike and taken to the anaesthetic room. 'We will have to shave some of your hair off, but it will only be a small amount' the doctor informed. Liam running his fingers through his thick brown hair before pulling himself up. The doctor, who looked friendly enough with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes tried his very best to make small chat. Liam wasn't interested. He couldn't bear to look in a mirror, or even touch his hair. It seemed like all of his hair had fluttered down onto the floor, his identify being taken away.

He lay on one of the hospital beds, the white crisp sheets. It was a small room, the small window letting in limited light a few other empty beds and many machines beeping. Doctors came with clipboards double checking everything was in order. Mike beside Liam telling him that he'll see him afterwards that everything will be OK. Liam clutching his body into a ball, like he would when he was a little boy. Seconds turning into minutes, worry turning into panic. Liam finally asking the question that was eating away at him. 'How long does it take?'

'Give them chance, Liam...' Mike says.

'Did Electra know what time; we were leaving for the hospital?' Liam whispers.

'Yeah, should think so. You really like her don't you?' Mike asks, grinning.

'I don't know' Liam admits. 'She won't even speak to me' He sighs, clutching his head.

'Take it easy, Liam she'll come round to her senses she's just being stubborn, you both are. Try talking to her after the operation' Mike suggests.

'I'm not stubborn' Liam mumbles.

'Were going to go ahead in 30 minutes' a new doctor announces, pressing something into the machine beside the bed.

'Want me to phone Electra?' Mike asks, Liam laying face down on the bed. 'No' Liam replies bluntly.

Mike shakes his head. Knowing that they both want to speak to each over yet both being stubborn not wanting to speak first. 'Liam, make you feel better' Mike pleads. 'No' Liam replies once more.

'I'm just going to the toilet; I'll be back in a few that OK?' Mike says getting to his feet.

'Whatever' Liam sighs.

Mike steps out from the hospital room, glancing up at the signs. 'Um' He mutters before choosing to go left. He glances around. Finally seeing a toilet sign hanging above the dark blue door down the end of the hospital corridor. He pushes the door open stopping when he sees a brown haired girl down the corridor. He waits, willing for the girl to turn around... He was right it was Electra. 'Electra?' Mike shouts down the corridor sprinting after her.

'Go and see Liam, come on' Mike says quickly pleased that one of them had finally came to their senses. 'I don't think it's a good idea' Electra sighs, changing her mind.

'Electra he really wants to see you' Mike says, trying to convince her. Electra wasn't convinced. 'No he doesn't'

Silence.

'OK' Electra sighs. 'Is he OK?' She pipes up as Mike crosses his legs desperately needing the toilet but determined to get Electra to Liam. 'In here' Mike says jumping round the corner. Liam wasn't there, his bed wasn't there. It was an empty space. He had vanished.

'Where's Liam?' Mike asks, the doctor with blonde hair. 'He's gone down to the operating theatre' He tells him. 'What, he can't he wasn't going in till like 20 minutes time?' Mike asked, puzzled. 'Wha...t' Electra stutters glancing around the empty room.

'Well, he's gone... You'll be able to see him after the surgery' the doctor tells him calmly before walking away from the room.

Mikes phone in his pocket beeping like mad. 'Electra, does anyone know your here?' Mike asks, suddenly dawning on him. How would Electra gotten here. 'Nope...' Electra tells him honestly her lip quivering. 'Is Liam going to be OK?' Electra demands. 'I don't know...' Mike admits.

The next few hours seemed to last forever. Silence fell on Elm Tree House, the clock ticking. Mike and Electra sat in the hospital corridor, feeling helpless not being able to do anything but wait... Wait and see if everyone was right. Was it going to be OK? Or will something go wrong. They would have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Please add your own character for a future chapter! Either message or review the character just fill in these;<strong>

Name:

Age:

Female/Male?

What are they like?

What do they look like?

Why are they in hospital?

What's there reaction to Liam?

Other;


	16. Electra & Joanna

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to submit a character. I have used one of the characters but changed the reason she was in hospital, to make it work more with the story. I will try add in the other characters in the next chapter though:)**

Liam woke, his eyes scanning the unusual looking hospital room. Liam felt still half asleep his vision blurry, his eyes swollen like he had gone 10 rounds with a boxer. A small tube going to a bottle, draining a red liquid which was presumably blood. He touched his head, wincing in pain a bandage wrapped round. A figure coming in front of him, he squinted. Watching all the machinery around him. He didn't feel like Liam, he felt like he had been stripped from his identity.

'How are you feeling?' A new doctor woman asked, pulling the tube.

'Not great' Liam admitted. Dropping his head back onto the pillow. 'Where's, Mike?' Liam asked, expecting to wake up to Mike beside him. Liam completley unaware to how long he had been in the operating thearte, how long he had been asleep. He didn't even know the date.

'We just need to do a few checks, then we will go and get him' the doctor explained before asking Liam to look into the light. Checking his pupils. Before noting down the results on a clipboard pleased with Liam's progress, nodding and heading off to get Mike.

Mike stepped through the door with Electra hid behind him. Much to Liam's relief, trying to sit up but failing his body not allowing him to move. The machine beside him beeping like crazy.

'Liam, thank god' Mike exclaimed. Standing beside the bed. Electra shuffling beside Mike. Liam's face lighting up to see Electra, the person he least expected to see.

'Hi...' Liam mumbled. 'Take these' the doctor who had spoken to Liam minutes a go ordered handing Liam a cocktail of different pills. Liam not in the mood to question swallowing them down in one.

'How are you?' Electra asked, looking around the room. Glancing at the empty hospital bed opposite Liam.

'I'm feeling OK' Liam replied nodding his head. Putting on a smile. One more step to getting back to playing football hour on end Liam thought to himself, motivating himself.

'Good, sorry I didn't say bye or anything' Electra sighed, 'I just...'

'I'll be back' Mike announced. Walking away from Liam's bedside and heading out the door.

'It doesn't matter, glad your here now I really think we...' Liam butted in.

'Sorry to interrupt, but we are going to have to do a few more tests then Liam will have to rest' the doctor told her, before tapping into the large white machine beside Liam's bed. Electra nodded before leaving.

'Liam, when you wake we'll be here' Electra smiled, before leaving Liam.

Liam grunted, as the doctors had to take his blood pressure. After vigorous and energy taking tests, Liam was allowed to go to sleep. Sleep that he desperately needed the medicine making him feel drowsy.

* * *

><p>Liam woke to a complete new situation. Instead of just being him in the tiny room. The bed opposite was occupied. Doctors gathered around. Liam digging his elbows into the bed and pulling himself up to get a better look. By what Liam could tell, the girl was struggling to breath. Liam slid down in his bed, covering his ears. His breathing increasing.<p>

'OK. Liam heard one of the male doctors announce. The panic settling down, Liam daring to peek from his cover. Liam could tell by now the girl must have been around his age. Long golden wavy hair dangling from the hospital bed down onto the floor, her face a pale white colour and bright blue eyes which were fluttering. 'I'm fine' the girl sighed, plonking her self up on the bed. The doctors surprised to this girls quick recovery.

The doctors now turning to Liam, realising that he was now awake and had just witnessed what had happened.

'Is she going to be OK?' Liam asked, concerned for the girl he didn't even know. 'She will be OK, in a bit' a doctor mumbles to Liam.

'How's your head?' She then asks, watching the machine beside Liam. 'It aches' Liam replied biting down on his lip. 'That'll soon go' She smiles.

'Looks like people really care about you' She grins pointing to all the gifts on the table beside Liam. Liam didn't even notice, there were loads of gifts. He could tell who from, the creative pillow and top which was personalised with pink sparkles was from Carmen and Tee. The football cards and magazines from Frank... He couldn't wait to see Frank tomorrow. Talk about the latest football scores.

'Liam?' The woman asks.

'Yeah' He smiles. Know understanding more than ever just how the kids he lived with wern't just other care kids but infact his family. Pulling the magazine up. Trying to read the first line but failing the intense pain and throbbing feeling behind his eyes and his head making it impossible. He throws it down beside him. The girl opposite now awake. Sitting up, staring at Liam making him feel nervous, self conscious.

'I'm Liam' Liam smiled, trying to lighten the mood, introducing himself.

'Joanna' The small girl replied, gasping for air. Her eyes bright blue eyes dazzling... 'Are you OK?' Liam questions. 'Yeah, used to it' She admits her face sinking.

'What do you mean used to it, how are you so calm?' Liam asked, amazed at just how calm and casual the girl was about waking up in a hospital bed.

'I have this thing, means I'm here a lot they should give me a revolving door. What about you darling?' She laughs winking at Liam, his cheeks blushing.

Not one to be over done. 'I'm alright daaaaaaaarling' Liam laughed, longing out the darling. 'Alright' Electra asked wondering in. 'Didn't mean to interrupt anything' She says bluntly glaring at Joanna who was grinning at her smugly.

'Who's this...?' Electra asks looking Joanna up and down. 'Leave it, she's only just got here' Liam piped up, feeling the need to defend her.

'Who are you?' Joanne shoots back confidently. 'My girlfriend' Liam tells her. Much to the shock of both Electra and Joanne. Electra smiled, not to argue with what Liam had just announced feeling quite proud about the fact that Liam just called her his girlfriend.

'Ew, Liam you could do better' Joanna laughed wheezing. A doctor rushing to her aid. Joanne viscously batting them away. Still chocking, leaning her head back. Liam and Electra watching mouths open. 'Yeah, yeah...' Joanna sighed. 'Where's my mum?' Joanna demanded. 'She's on her way' a doctor told her trying to soothe her aggressive wheezing.

'She won't turn up, she's an alcoholic bitch' Joanna explodes. 'Joanna, please' a doctor exclaims. Liam turning to Electra who's eyes were wide, loving the conflict.

'Electra if you don't mind, I think you should go' Liam annouces. Electra rasing her eyebrow. 'OK, everyone else is coming to visit tomorrow... And don't talk to that' Electra demands pointing to Joanna.

'See you soon, thank you for coming' Liam smiled, turning his body around in the hospital bed. Smiling to himself, looking at the clock. This time tomorrow if everything goes to plan he should be back, living a normal life.

'Night babe' Joanna giggles. Liam not being able to help but smile, atleast for now he had Joanna to keep him company in the lonley hospital room.


	17. Feeling helpless

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. But heres the next chapter hope you like!**

Despite the fact Liam was making progress he had to remain in hospital for a bit longer then expected. Joanna remained in the bed opposite; despite the amount of times she had tried to escape. Liam learning a lot about one person in just a few days. On his second day in hospital, Joanna's mum came in. Joanna wasn't wrong her mum was an alcoholic that was for sure. Half of what Liam watched he didn't know whether to believe it if it was the drug talking but everything that happened was true.

'Joanna...BABY' a small woman with strawberry blonde hair tied back in a pony tail slurred tripping across the room holding onto Joanna's bed. Holding herself up. Joanna staring at her mum, pushing her away.

'Mum, you were meant to be here yesterday' Joanna whispered trying to make sure her mum didn't make a scene. 'I...I was urrr' She mumbles back slumping down on the bottom of the hospital bed.

'I'm fine by the way' Joanna gulps, her mother not in the slightest bothered about her daughter. 'I thought you were getting help?' Joanna questions her mum who was now bent over her face glaring down at the floor looking like she was about to vomit.

'I will...' She whispers. 'Get out' Joanna orders sternly. Having had enough, Liam and the one female doctor in the room watching.

'Miss Green' The female doctor pipes up.

'You OK?' She asks Joanna. Her eyes brimming with tears. Liam watching from the bed opposite not knowing whether he should do something.

The female nurse helping Joanna's mum out of the room. Leaving Liam and Joanna, silence filling the room.

* * *

><p>'Are you...' Liam begins.<p>

'I'm fine' Joanna lies. 'I don't have a mum'

Liam finally announces after a few minutes silence. Making Joanna sit up straight and face him. 'What?' She asks, not knowing whether she heard him right.

'Them people, who were here earlier' Liam says, the room earlier being filled with all the care workers and kids showering Liam with gifts and treats. 'They weren't my family'

'You said they were your cousins, your aunty... your dad' Joanna asks, confused.

'I live in a care home, my care workers and other care kids' Liam says glancing down to the ground. Not knowing what her reaction would be like. 'Care homes suck' Joanna sighs.

'What, you've been in one?' Liam asks. Joanna nodding. 'I was in one for a little while, Burnywood it was torture' she admits, when she was around 10 years old she was taken into Burneywood while her mum served a 6 month prison sentence. Now being 15 years old, the memories still fresh in her mind.

'Sorry about that, where I am isn't too bad... Hate to admit it but they are just like family to me'

* * *

><p>Two days later and Liam was getting ready to leave the place he had called home for the past few days. Joanna had to stay in hospital, in till her mum came and picked her up. Which could be a little while. Mike and Electra helping him pack his things away. Electra continually glaring at Joanna.<p>

It was a strange feeling to know that he was leaving, but he felt sorry for Joanna. He knew that behind her shield she was scared about what life held. Once everything was sorted and packed, Liam told Electra and Mike to walk ahead.

'Nice meeting you' Liam smiles, as Joanna looks down at her lumpy brown soup. 'Yeah' she nods, stirring the soup. 'That looks rank' Liam laughed, passing her a bar of chocolate Mike had given him earlier.

'Thanks' she says gratefully plonking the soup down beside her. 'You'll be alright won't you?' Liam asked concerned. 'I'll be fine, honest she'll turn up soon' Taking a bite out of the chocolate bar grinning.

'Well bye then' Liam smiled backing away to the door. 'Bye'

* * *

><p>Liam glanced out of the car window, he felt like he had been away for much longer than he actually had. He could see everyone looking out there windows, waving frantically. Liam still felt drowsy. Mike pulling the car door open for Liam to step out of. He put on a smile, as everyone rushed out to greet him.<p>

Liam was happy to be back where he felt safe and secure, but he couldn't stop thinking about Joanna. He felt like he couldn't just leave her, he needed to help her. But how could he help her, he was helpless.


	18. Joanna arriving at Elm Tree House

Liam woke with a peculiar feeling. It felt as if he had been kept in a bubble for the past few days, he had to adjust back to the regular Elm Tree routine. It was almost 11am, Liam never woke up late he was always one of the first out of bed, even before Gus who made sure he got up at 6.30am every day not a minute late or early. Stretching he groaned, hearing someone outside his room.

'Come in?' He asked. It was Electra he smiled, gesturing for her to come inside. She stepped inside, throwing her blue hair over her shoulder.

'Morning or should I say afternoon' She grinned, Liam's alarm clock showing 11.04am.

'Funny' Liam laughed rubbing his uneven hair happy that the small patch of hair which had to be shaven off was almost useable.

'You kind of missed breakfast' Electra told him. 'Oh well, not very hungry' Liam replied despite his stomach rumbling.

'We could go get a pizza or something at lunch?' Electra asked. Liam nodded, liking this idea. 'Yeah that'll be good, just going to see Frank promised I'll give him a game of football'

'OK, well I'm going to go to the shop with Carmen kind off said I would. 1pm in the lounge then we'll get a bus?' Electra asked.

'Yeah 1pm in the lounge' Liam smiled.

* * *

><p>'That game of football?' Frank asked as Liam sped past him in the corridor. 'Later, I promise just have to do something' Liam replies. Determined to get back to the place he dreaded; the hospital to find Joanna help her.<p>

'Liam' Gina called after Liam as he sprinted out the door. Feeling a bit dizzy as he hadn't had anything to eat. He reached around the corner and then his plan began to fall to pieces. Which way now? He can't even remember the way despite going so many times.

* * *

><p>'Where's Liam off to?' Tracy asks spotting Liam from the office window. 'What?' Mike says peering out the window.<p>

'What's he doing?' Mike asked concerned. 'He'll be OK Mike' Tracy replies trying to reassure Mike who had been off edge scared that something some how will happen to Liam since he returned from the hospital.

'Sorry' Mike apologized. 'What's the name of the girl coming today?' Tracy asked Mike mentioning vaguely about a new girl earlier.

'Joanna Green' Mike says flicking through the filling cabinet. 'Was there not a girl in hospital with Liam called Joanna, remember Liam mentioning something'

'Yeah, that's her' Mike says pulling out a spare folder.

'Why isn't she going home with her mum?' Tracy questioned.

'Her mum was in a crash, suspected to be drink driving. It's not serious damage on her case, but the woman in the other car is in a fatal condition' Mike mumbled. Tracy's eyes widening.

'Poor thing...' Tracy sighed.

* * *

><p>After a lot of going the wrong way and asking for directions Liam finally got to the hospital at just past 12. Running up to the large woman behind the big desk. Looking down through her glasses which were balanced at the bottom of her nose.<p>

'Joanna Green' The woman peered up from her crossword glaring at Liam.

'She got discharged this morning' she mumbled before looking back down at her crossword.

'What by a small woman with blonde hair?' Liam questioned. Much to the woman's hate.

'No a woman with brown hair... Ssh' she demanded. Turning away from Liam. Liam bashing his fist down onto the desk making the woman jump. 'Leave' she demanded sternly.

It was now 12.35 and Liam had 25 minutes to get back to Elm Tree house.

* * *

><p>An old black ford pulled up outside Elm Tree house. A woman with long brown hair and Joanna stepping out. Joanna looking like she could cry any minute the horrible memories of Burnywood circling around in her mind. Her teeth chattering. 'Welcome' Mike welcomed running out to help with the bags. She squinted recognizing the middle aged man from somewhere.<p>

'Welcome to Elm Tree House' Tracy echoed. Joanna's head shooting up. Wait what, Elm Tree House? She knew she knew this name from somewhere... Liam... She dropped her bags down onto the floor. The crowd of kids surrounding her in the as she entered the door.

Noticing Electra first. The pair glaring at each over.

'What's that doing here?' Electra sighed kicking one of Joanna's bag not pleased to see her again.

'This is Joanna' Mike announced. 'I know who she is' Electra laughed. Walking away.

'Hi I'm Carmen, this is Tee' Carmen stepped forward wrapping her arm around Joanna. 'This way' Tracy shouted above the noise showing Joanna up the stairs and to her room.

* * *

><p>'Aw, has Liam not turned up for your date?' Tyler laughed at Electra who sat on the sofa arms crossed straight face.<p>

'Sorry' Liam called sprinting through the lounge doors. Red in the face. 'Shall we go?' He asked panting.

'Where were you?' Electra demanded.

'At the hospital...' Liam replied. 'I was...ur'

'Looking for Joanna' Electra finished Liam's sentence her face glowing a bright red. Getting to her feet.

Strutting towards Liam before pulling her hand up swinging it around to make full force with Liam's cheek leaving a red hand mark. Leaving Liam holding onto his cheek, glaring at Tyler who was hysterically laughing.

'What' Liam shouted after Electra confused to why she was so annoyed with him. 'Joanna...' Liam gasped as Joanna appeared around the corner.

**50 REVIEWS! Thank you, this story will soon becoming to an end after a few more chapters, but I do not want to stop writing Tracy Beaker! So if anyone has any ideas for a new story or for this would very much like to hear them:)**


	19. Here we go again

'I don't understand?' Liam asked, completley confused to why Joanna was standing in the lounge doorway, he glared at her mouth open. Feeling slightly relieved that she was here instead of with her hopeless mum.

'It's a long story...I'll be staying a while' Joanna laughed leaning against the door frame grinning at Liam.

'How's the cheek?' Joanna laughed putting her hand on Liam's bright red cheek. 'You saw that then, I don't understand what her problem is...Thought we were OK' Liam sighs rubbing at his stinging cheek. Electra was an expert at giving a good slap that was for sure.

'How would I know?' Joanna smiled slumping down on the sofa beside Tyler who was still laughing. 'That was epic...' Tyler beamed clapping his hands.

'GUS!' Liam shouted as Gus strolled around the corner notepad in one hand jotting down something.

'Yes' Gus asked head still down scribbling faster in his notepad. 'I need to know have you made any lists about Electra recently?' Liam asked, wanting to know why Electra was annoyed.

'Yes' Gus nodded flicking back through the notepad pages.

'Any about me and her, why she might be annoyed with me...' Liam asked watching as Gus reached the first page.

'Yes. Electra was upset because of the arrival of Joanna, she said that Joanna was VILE and that she didn't like Joanna' Gus explained pointing to Joanna.

'What did I do...Only been here a few hours?' Joanna asked shaking her head.

'She's jealous' Tyler laughed sarcastically.

'I think Tyler's right, who wouldn't be jealous of me?' Joanna grinned sticking her head under her chin pushing her head up and grinning.

'Liam!' They all called as he sprinted away from the lounge.

* * *

><p>'Hot dish' Mike shouted as he placed a large white dish down onto the table. 'EW what is it?' Johnny asked looking down into the unknown substance.<p>

'Some potato thing' Mike told them, unsure to what it was himself. 'I'm not eating that...'

'Electra, Liam, Tyler, Joanna, Gus!' Mike yelled. Tyler, Joanna and Gus strolling round and slumping down around the table peering into the dish.

'Anyone want a sandwich?' Tracy asks, watching as everyone mocked Mikes cooking. Once being a victim knowing just how bad his cooking could be.

'YES!' Everyone erupted in unison. Not prepared to try the culinary skills of Mike. Liam headed round the corner, falling down beside Joanna. Pulling himself a glass of orange. Glancing around to look for Electra, she wasn't there.

'Ham?' Tracy asked buttering two pieces of white bread. 'No thanks' Liam smiled slurping his orange.

'ELECTRAAAAAAAAA' Gina exploded. 'WHAAAAAAT' Came Electra's reply glaring from the doorway. Thundering through the kitchen leaving silence among the other kids. She sat beside Carmen, opposite Liam.

'Here we go again' Tyler commented as the others daren't say a word not wanting to set Electra off.

'Not this again?' Tracy asked.

'Well you'll better all be getting along soon, we've planned a trip to the beach soon' Mike announced biting into his sandwich. Only Harry and Jeff was excited about this, the other kids knew what was to expect when it came to trips out.

'Could act a bit more excited' Mike commented looking down into his bowl of potato mystery. 'It'll be great' Electra commented sarcasitcally rolling her eyes.

'When are we going?' Harry piped up, nodding Jeff's head up and down. 'Next weekend! Hopefully these two would have sorted out their differences by then' Mike cheered glaring at Liam and Electra who seemed to be having a stare off with one another.

**OK. So a trip to the beach will be the final chapter in this story! Sorry only a short chapter, promise next chapter will be longer!**


	20. Final chapter Seaside

**This last chapter will be written from Liam's point of view. I've loved writing this story wouldn't have gotten through it without your reviews- hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I have writing. ENJOY!**

My favourite place is the world is somewhere where beauty and bliss blend together beautifully. Sounds quite a girly, Carmen thing to say but it's true. The beach is where I could spend all day every day, the cool breeze blowing through my brown hair my feet being washed by the sparkling waves, which crashed against one another. The sand shimmering under the beating heat, the soft sand running through my toes. I wouldn't want to spend the experience of going to the beach with any one else- a trip to the beach is always fun and eventful with the others that's for sure.

Saturday 22nd June;

I literally jumped out of bed yanking my curtains, the sun shinning through. I was over the moon to say the least, the evening before I had been called into the office. Mike told me that he had received a call, about the tests I had after the operation. Turns out, theirs no sign of the brain tumour making any sign off returning not for now anyways.

Grabbing a piece of toast, heading out of Elm Tree House a rubber ring around my stomach. Boarding the mini bus, sitting in-between my best friend Frank and Tyler one of the most annoying people I had ever bet, but also one of the funniest. I tried to put the fact that Electra and I hadn't spoken for age's aside, as nothing would ruin today. Even if what happened last time happened again.

'Any pet's aboard, hamsters no?' Mike laughed jumping up on the mini bus turning the keys. 'Turn left, at the first opportunity' the neutral toned voice called from the sat nav... Everyone groaning me including, knowing that the sat nav always ended in disaster.

'Were using the map...' Gina demanded whipping out the map.

The seaside was about an hour and a half journey, we reached half way passing a service station. Mike refused to go however, despite how desperate Tyler needed the toilet.

'I'm not stopping this mini van in till we reach the beach' Mike announced full attention on the road ahead. Not allowing anything to stop him.

'Mikeeeee' I heard Tyler whine into my ear. 'Don't piss yourself' Electra laughed from behind, Johnny high fiving her.

'SHUT UP!' Tyler exploded. 'OK, that's enough your horrible bunch!' Tracy yelled, trying to calm Tyler offering him a starburst.

Frank taking a handful before passing the packet to me, I rummaged through pulling out a few green ones before swivelling around in the seat fully facing Electra feeling my cheeks burn up as I looked at her. Her brown and blue hair in a loose bun, black sunglasses covering her eyes. The sun shinning through the window, making it look like she was in the spotlight. Undoubtedly looking breath taking. 'Want one...?' I ask tipping the bag forward. Not to my surprise she ignored the friendly gesture whacking the bag away.

'I'll have one babe' Joanna called from in front. Don't get me wrong I think Joanna's brilliant but she can make things so awkward sometimes. 'Here you go' I say throwing the bag forward past Gus's head.

Then like a child, I had to be the one who announced that they could see the sea first. I was picked to the post last time by Frank wasn't going to happen this time. I watched internally. Spotting a few blue shimmering waves in the distance, literally jumping up and down at the sight of them. 'I CAN SEE THE SEA!' I declared proudly doing a little victory dance around the mini bus before taking a small bow. Electra rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>We pulled up in a small derelict car park. '£5!' Mike exploded spotting the fees for the car park. After allowing him to have a 10 minute rant we finally got on are way. Bucket and spades in hands. Even Gus was enjoying it so far despite this not being his normal routine. I spotted an ice cream van up head it was only a matter of time.<p>

'ICE CREAM' Harry shrieked him and Jeff jumping up and down sprinting a head.

We all slumped up against a stone wall, slurping on are 99's. Watching the waves overlap, the little children running around excitedly building sandcastles with their bright bucket and spades.

Crunching down on the last bit of the ice cream cone.

'Shall we go and have a dip and build some sand castles?' Gina questioned walking down the stone steps her flip flops clapping against the stones as she walked. Everyone agreed we found a nice spot down by the sea, and all spread out. I decided to stay back and help Harry build a sandcastle while watching the other splash around in the sea.

'Jeff's going to make a big sandcastle' Harry smiled pulling his bucket up and pilling it up with sand while nodding Jeff's head. I helped shovelling more sand into another bucket before whacking it down on the sand and revealing a sand castle. Harry clapped, amused plonking Jeff up onto the sand.

'Not coming in?' Frank asked as he dipped his feet into the sea. I wasn't up for going into the sea right now. 'Maybe in a bit' I shouted back, tapping down on another bucket of sand.

It was mid afternoon and I couldn't be much happier, laying spread across the sand biting down into a ham sandwich surrounded by the people I adored despite the amount some of them annoyed me.

'LIAM' I opened my eyes the sun making me squint. 'What?' I asked, what happened?

It was Electra. 'You fell asleep Muppet!' She laughed throwing a friendly punch at my arm. 'We OK now?' I ask confused to as why she seemed to be OK with me again. 'Yeah spose, do you like Joanna?'

I widen my eyes, why was she asking me this? I cleared my throat knowing that this was a make or break answer when it came to my relationship with her. 'She's alright, as a friend' I spoke clearly, biting into another sandwich.

'Wanna go in the sea?' She asked grinning. I shook my head, I wasn't feeling it.

'Come on LOSER' Electra laughed pulling at my arm. 'Where are the others I asked?' Only just realising the sudden disappearance of everyone else. 'Gone to the toilet and to get drinks' she told me dragging me through the sand. I willingly let her knowing that I wasn't getting out of this one.

I happily sprinted through the waves my shorts and polo shirt getting soaked, my feet hitting at the stones under the shallow water. Getting deeper and deeper along with Electra holding tightly onto my arm. Throwing my arm through the water splashing Electra in the face. Instantly stepping back waiting to be punched, I was wrong she laughed before splashing me back. Her hair blowing in the cool breeze eye glistening in the sun. You could say happiness was captured in this split second here.

Pulling Electra closer to me, pulling her head in. Watching her eyes gleam. Taking a deep breath before leaning in, are lips connecting as the waves splashed against us. Her eyes sparkling. My guts churning, but not stopping. Wrapping my arm around her neck, holding onto her and never wanting to let go.

From the past several weeks I've learnt to never let go of what makes you happy. So, I didn't let go I continued to hold her, she meant the world to me. Whatever it took, I was going to make sure this happened me and Electra happened. Life couldn't be better for me, despite defeating the odds I was still fighting, surviving and that's the way I planned to keep it.

* * *

><p>The day finished with me sat beside Electra sharing a portion of chips. The sky was a mystery of colours. Red, pink, purple, orange, yellow and brown all mixed together to give the picture perfect landscape. Just gazing at it, brought a sense of tranquility. Wrapping my hoodie around Electra, grinning as she slotted her fingers between mine.<p>

Life was good. Very good.


End file.
